


blessed be the mystery of love - jschlatt - "baby"

by americanaspacecadet



Series: GoopCast / Lunch Club One Off Fics [5]
Category: Lunch Club, SMPLive
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, dad!schlatt, go watch!! it's chaos, literally only wrote this because of his new video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanaspacecadet/pseuds/americanaspacecadet
Summary: he awoke when the baby started crying.he was afraid to hold her - he’d always been considered such a brute, a whirlwind, a disaster waiting to happen - he didn’t think he’d be able to handle having someone so fragile, someone that depended on him so much.but he forced himself from the cocoon of blankets and the warmth of his lover, and crept down the hallway into the nursery.
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Series: GoopCast / Lunch Club One Off Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556836
Comments: 15
Kudos: 179





	blessed be the mystery of love - jschlatt - "baby"

**Author's Note:**

> translations:  
>  > папа - papa/dad  
>  > маленькая утка - little duck  
>  > я люблю тебя - i love you

he awoke when the baby started crying.

he was afraid to hold her - he’d always been considered such a brute, a whirlwind, a disaster waiting to happen - he didn’t think he’d be able to handle having someone so fragile, someone that depended on him so much.

but he forced himself from the cocoon of blankets and the warmth of his lover, and crept down the hallway into the nursery.

“catherine?” his voice is barely a whisper in the dimly lit room. “it’s okay, папа’s here.”

his heart pounds as he approaches the crib, tears bubbling in his eyes as he looks down at a near mirror image of a younger self he once was. thinking back to what the midwife had told him - how to hold her, what cries meant what - he carefully lifts the wailing girl, settling her gently against his chest.

“shh, маленькая утка,” he murmurs, patting her back. “you’ll be okay. you wanna go look at the city with me?”

he picks up the baby monitor from the bedside table, clipping it to the waistband of his sweatpants. catherine’s cries taper out when the sliding door opens, a hiccup of surprise slipping from her when the lukewarm night air tickles her cheek. he settles into the rocking chair on the balcony, slowly rocking back and forth to the off-tempo calls of engines and sirens rolling around in the boroughs of brooklyn. he kisses the top of her head, giggling at the soft wisps of hair that greet him.

“y’see the bright lights up there? those are called stars,” he says. “and a long, long time ago, people just like us saw shapes in them, like dogs and bears and birds.”

“dog.”

his breath catches.

“what was that, утка?”

“dog!”

tears slip from his eyes as she rolls the simple word around in her mouth. her  _ first  _ word - dog! a  _ dog _ ! - and he was able to hear it, all by himself.

“that’s right, cath. dogs! there’s a shape called canis major - that’s a big wolf, or maybe even a big dog.”

“big dog.”

he sniffles again, throat clenching as he tries to hold in his tears.

“james?”

he jumps when y/n appears at the sliding door.

“honey, why are you crying?”

“two words.”

“what?”

he chokes. “she said two words.  _ big dog _ . i was telling her about the stars and she said  _ dog _ , and then i said ‘yeah, and there’s one called big dog’ and she said  _ big dog _ !”

she gasps, running to his side.

“cath, baby, tell mommy about the stars,” she says. “tell me what daddy said.”

“big dog!”

she covers her mouth, looking at james with tears in her eyes. they grin excitedly, and she carefully picks catherine up from james’ chest.

“god, i can’t believe…” y/n murmurs, softly stroking cath’s head. “her first words… and i missed them!”

“no no no, it’s okay,” james coos, standing up before embracing her. “i had the baby monitor on my hip if you needed anything - that’s why i always leave the other one in the bedroom.”

y/n sniffles, a soft smile on her face as she snuggles into james’ side. catherine tugs at the collar of her sleep shirt, and mouths at the soft fabric.

“i think she’s hungry,” y/n jokes, bouncing the cooing baby. “you gonna be okay, papa bear?”

“with my two beautiful girls? i’ve never felt better in my life.”

y/n smiles, kissing his cheek before heading back into the apartment, whispering warmly to the baby in her arms. 

james lingers on the balcony, fiddling with the titanium band on his left hand. taking one last deep breath of the briney-gasoline tinged air of his borough, he ducks back into the apartment, closing the sliding door and locking it tight. drawing the curtains, he sets the monitor back on the bedside table before heading into the living room.

“you remember that babysitting video you made when we first started going out?”

james laughs softly, settling next to his wife on the worn sofa. 

“yeah. what about it?”

“i’m so glad you’re not that terrible of a father.”

he sighs. “me too. do you know how scared i was when you first offered her to me?”

“i do! i thought you’d shake right out of your boots. and your face got so pale, i was convinced you’d pass out on the spot.”

“i didn’t think i’d be able to do it right,” he admits. “i was always so stubborn, such a meathead. i thought if i even breathed on her wrong, i’d shatter her.”

“now look at you, honey: sharing the bathtub, dancing with her, singing all your dorky seventies white dad hits when you think i’m not looking - ”

“wait, you saw that?”

y/n laughs. “my favorite will always be  _ brandy _ . you were so happy too - you looked like a kid at christmas. remind me to show you the video, okay?”

“you filmed me?” he laughs. “you’re a treasure, darling.”

she smiles, kissing him softly. she pulls away when catherine hiccups.

“can you burp her? i have to pee.”

“will you at least get me the bib?”

y/n ducks down the hall. “it’s in the bag!”

“where’s the bag?”

“can’t talk! gotta pee!”

james snorts, and hoists catherine back to a comfortable spot on his chest.

“well, if mommy can’t tell me where the cloth is,” he teases, speaking just loud enough so y/n can hear him. “maybe we should use her sweatshirt.”

“oh no no no, don’t you get smart! the bag’s next to the dining table!”

he silently cheers. “thank you! я люблю тебя!”

“you’re lucky i love you too, pea brain!”

**Author's Note:**

> schlatt would be a good dad, i Do Not Care what Anyone says.


End file.
